The present invention relates to a floor cover and the lining of the floor area pertaining to the foot space in a motor vehicle, and more particularly the invention relates to a part and component of the kind referred to above for direct installation in a motor vehicle and being comprised of a preformed, polyurethane foam part basically of areal extension.
Linings and covers of the kind to which the invention pertains are generally known. Aside from just being a lining of floor space, they have also to an increasing extent the function of noise abatement and attenuation. The known constructions, however, are disadvantaged by the fact that even though they can be manufactured accurately as far as dimensions are concerned, the location of installation in the vehicle such as the floor is concerned often has tolerance variations to such an extent that the accuracy of manufacturing these lining parts does not avoid that there is lack of sealing and abutment near the edge zone or around perforations and openings or the like. As stated, such parts are supposed to materially contribute to the attenuation of sound and noise, such a formation of gaps is quite undesirable; the sound attenuation and absorption is drastically attenuated by such gaps.